Patent document EP 1988027 discloses a particular type of bag, obtained from a longitudinal portion of tubular mesh the ends closed by constriction of which are attached by means of at least one oblong and flexible element, such as a plastic strip, acting as a handle.
From among the different operations necessary for the obtaining of said bag, the ones referring to the closing thereof stand out. To perform each closing operation of the bag, it is necessary to apply a longitudinal portion of the tubular mesh, previously constricted, against a longitudinal portion of the strip or strips with which the mesh is to be made integral, and handle the assembly formed by the mesh and the strip for their subsequent attachment. An objective of the present invention is to disclose a process suitable for closing a bag of this type and an apparatus for putting the process into practice repetitively and automatically.